My Reckless Heart
by Gates of Purgatory
Summary: Sakura isn't sure about her feelings...She doesn't know how to cope with the fact that Sasuke is...gone. Ch. 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nah, unfortunately I don't own Naruto. I reelly wish that I did though!!!

I tried to type in shorter paragraphs to make it easier to read!!! I know how difficult it can be with SOME of those fanfics….

Setting: Probably when they're 13 years old. Sasuke has run off with that 60-year old pedophile. During nighttime probably around 9:00-ish??(ok, you would care about that why…)

_I can't take it anymore, I just can't. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to kill myself._ Sakura didn't know what to do as she stood there in front of the Uchiha manor. She still stood there even as the rain began to fall softly, then in hard droplets.

"_What AM I doing here?" _she thought to herself silently. "It's not as if Sasuke-kun will ever come back. You know it. Stop being so idiotic and making a fool of yourself standing in front of an uninhibited home. Then she screamed out loud as if challenging the roaring thunder, "What am I doing here?! Someone give me a reason!!!" She put her hands to her face and started to sob. She turned and ran, having absolutely no idea where she was going, and just ran. Suddenly she stopped, and fainted right in front of Naruto's home.

Naruto's P.O.V.:

_Hmmm…I think I'll go get some ramen right now…Now, I can leave as soon as I find that umbrella of mine…_Naruto rummaged around in his closet until he finally found his frog-decorated umbrella. He hummed as he grabbed his house keys and his frog wallet, readying for his departure into the cold, rainy night. He turned off all the lights and stepped out into the night.

He only managed to walk a few steps until he found a limp something lying right in front of him. Then he finally realized that pink hair… "Sakura-chan!!!" He grabbed Sakura up by the shoulders and shook her lightly at first, then a bit harder when she wouldn't wake up. "Gaah, how in the world did this happen!?" Naruto thought to himself as he picked Sakura up and carried her into his home. "_Well, there goes my dinner of ramen," _he thought as he closed the door behind him…

Sakura's P.O.V.:

"_Where am I? Sasuke-kun, is that you? I'm sorry to say this, but why did you leave? Why did you go and break my heart?" _Sakura said as she talked to Sasuke's back_. "Wait, Sasuke-kun, nooo!!! Don't leave!!!" she _screamed as she watched Sasuke become a blurry dot then finally disappear all together…

"Huah!" Sakura gasped as she woke with a start. Lately, she'd been having dreams about Sasuke again, horrifying ones at that.

"Oh Sakura, you've woken up!!!" said Naruto as he sat right next to her on the couch.

"Wha-wha-what am I doing in your home?!" Sakura shrieked as she leaped out from under the covers Naruto had piled so heavily onto her.

"Well, Sakura, for some reason I found you lying outside my house and I just wanted to help you so that you wouldn't catch pneumonia and die." Naruto said bluntly.

"What the hell was I doing in front of your home?!?!?" said Sakura as she questioned the now confused Naruto.

"I don't know!!! Why don't you ask yourself that question???"

"Ok, look, I'm sorry for troubling you, but I really have got to get back home before my mom finds out what I've been doing."

A look of pain crossed Naruto's face for a split-second before he asked with a suspicious look in his eyes, "What HAVE you been doing Sakura-chan?"

"I-it's none of your business," she answered as she walked to the front door.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, if you have any troubles weighing onto your heart you can tell me!!!" he asked hopefully trying to help her out.

Sakura stopped in mid-step and thought about the dreams that she had been having. "look, I've told you once already, it's none of your business Naruto-kun!!!" She opened the front door and stormed out into the chilly night leaving Naruto just sitting there with a depressed look on his face…

Yay!!! First chappie of a long wanted to write story finally finished!!!! I know that Naruto and Sakura might be a bit out of character, but I tried my hardest….(Actaully, come to think of it, I think I could've tried harder, but oh well!!! owo)

Hoped you liked it!!! There will be more chapters!!!

Please, please, please review…No flames though!!!! If ya read it, ya might as well review… Thanks much!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey heyz again…..I decided to write a new chapter as soon as I could and well….Here it is!!!!! I really hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Ugh, such a pain, but….I have to do it (I think…). I do not own Naruto….Or anything else like that. Umm…yah.

Naruto lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, just thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago.

_It's none of your business!_

What had he said wrong? He was never this bad at choosing words to comfort Sakura-chan. He didn't understand.

He decided to sleep on this question for awhile and to wait to figure it out in the morning…

Sakura's P.O.V.:

In her home, Sakura too was lying on her bed, pushing her head into her pillow and recollecting her thoughts on what she had just said to Naruto. She didn't mean to, but she guessed that it had come out the wrong way, her cry for help.

She didn't understand her feelings anymore. She understood that Naruto was not some sort of psychiatrist, but other than her, he was one of the people who understood Sasuke, in that weird brotherly sort of way.

She shoved her head deeper into her pillow and began to cry. She was so confused, but she couldn't let anyone know. She needed to talk to Naruto and vent to him her mixed feelings from a year ago. He was the only other ninja in this village that knew Sasuke as well as she did or maybe even better.

It was decided. She was going to go to Naruto's house tomorrow morning again and doing it the proper way, by not collapsing in front of his home.

The sun has risen and morning has finally spread its warm rays onto the village.

Naruto's P.O.V.:

Naruto was on the floor sleeping since he had rolled off his bed during his sleep, suddenly; he heard a loud knock at the door and woke up banging his head against his drawer.

He sucked in breath between his teeth and cursed at loud. Then, he remembered why he had woken up and went to the door to see who had startled him.

_Oh great it's Sakura-chan. What am I going to say to her?!?!_

He quickly checked in a nearby mirror to see how his appearance was, wiping away a spot of drool. After he gave himself the A-ok, he opened the door.

"Ohayogozieemaz Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto sang yet at the same time slurred.

He opened his eyes to find Sakura standing on his porch with the saddest expression that he had ever seen in his life.

"Ohayo Naruto," she said in a melancholy voice.

He quickly understood and let her in. She sat on the couch, in the same place that she had yesterday and said, "Naruto, do you feel sad about Sasuke-kun leaving us?"

Sasuke's face appeared in his mind and he slightly cringed at the thought of it. He didn't want to mess up again so he replied in a meek voice, "Yah."

Sakura looked up at Naruto with eyes that were evidently filled with great amounts of sadness and pain. She answered by saying, "I can never seem to believe that he….left."

Naruto stared at her face. She evidently hadn't slept well for he could see that her hair was mussed up and that her eyes were almost washed away in tiredness. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all.

"Naruto," Sakura choked out with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I never knew that he would, betray the village." Suddenly, she put her head down onto her knees and held them close to her chest. At this point, she was crying a steady stream of tears, all over someone who never had many feelings or care for her.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He just sat down on the couch next to Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan, please don't cry." He stopped, trying to thinking of more comforting words to say. "I know it's hard to accept all of this, but Sasuke chose to. He needed power, he strived for revenge. Naruto shivered remembering his fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End.

Sakura tilted her head sideways to look at Naruto and whispered two simple words, "I know."

She rested her chin on her knees and sighed. "Naruto, I'm so confused. I don't understand my feelings. I question myself all the time about them! I-I'M JUST SO MIXED UP INSIDE!"

She let go of the tight embrace she held herself together in letting her legs fall to the floor. She glanced at Naruto and flung her arms around him.

Naruto blushed a mad scarlet while he heard Sakura whisper into his ear ever so softly that he strained to hear what she had to say, "I, I don't know WHO I am anymore." With that, she felt in a pounding in her head, lost consciousness, and almost blacked out. Naruto felt Sakura go limp, feeling the weight on his shoulders suddenly increase by a few pounds.

"Oof," he squeaked. He was still in a bit of shock after Sakura's unsuspecting glomp. He looked down at her and realized that she had fainted in that split second where she hugged him, and where time had almost frozen for him. His happiness immediately sky-rocketed realizing that she had just hugged him for the first time in his life.

However, he immediately realized that she was unconscious and in a panicked voice knelt down beside herwhere she had fallen on the ground and whispered, "Sakura-chan?"

Te OMG!!!!! How do you guys like it? I just randomly decided to write another chapter as quickly as possible and am very glad that I did!!! Hoped you guys liked it…-.-

I got very nice reviews last time….Thanks much!!

Please review again!!!!

Sasukedie 3


	3. Chapter 3

Yah, I know I haven't updated in quite awhile!! Sorry, it's just that school has been SO busy.

Btw, Italics mean that the character is thinking. If it doesn't make sense, the only other person that can be talking is Naruto.

Disclaimer: Well, nope I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would already be together! Hah!

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She slowly scanned her room, trying to remember what had happened in the last 24 hours. She gasped and woke with a start. Now she remembered; she had passed out and well, Naruto must've taken her home.

_How the hell did he get in here?_ she thought with a slight feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. Oh well, that didn't matter now. She trudged into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Look at yourself, you look horrible! What would Sasuke think if he saw you like this?_

A twinge of pain and guilt hit her at the same time. Sasuke-kun…

_Oh stop it. Why DO you always think about him? You know very well that he doesn't care about you._

She shook her head to rid her head of such thoughts. After all, she knew that Sasuke loved her, but was just too shy to tell her.

_Sakura-chan _(Naruto's talking)_, why do you always think about Sasuke?_

_Yeah right idiot, get real. Stop making fantasies. (Sakura)_

Sakura put on her clothes and then ran out the door, hoping to have a peaceful day to herself, somewhere.

However, everywhere she looked, all she saw were things that could only bother her. She saw Ino walking toward her who stopped for just a few seconds to give her glare.

"Oh grow up Ino."

"Well Sakura, don't have to hate me because you know that I'll get Sasuke."

Suddenly, a few things happened at once. Something inside Sakura just snapped and she punched Ino in the face.

"What the hell big-forehead girl was that for!?"

"Stop calling me that! I wish that you'd just shut up for once! You are so annoying you know that!"

"Ugh, what is wrong with you…"

Ino gave Sakura a look of pure hatred and ran off in the opposite direction.

Sakura stared at her hands in horror.

_Did I just do that? Did I just…Do that again?_

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she shook them away at the same time.

_What is wrong with me? I'm…I-I'm so…._

She couldn't bring herself to think of it. She just walked on, forgetting, forgetting about everything.

YAYZ!!! I'm finally done!!! I know that it's kinda short….Sorry….I'm also really sorry that it took soooo long to write…I just havn't had the time…Well, review!!! If you do, you get a donut!!! YAY FOR DONUTS!!!!


End file.
